


Lazarus

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-02
Updated: 2007-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>My David, don't you worry, this cold world is not for you</i><br/>So rest your head upon me, I have strength to carry you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazarus

Download: [Lazarus](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/storiessh/20/vids/lazarus_7.wmv)

Music: "Lazarus" by Porcupine Tree

 

Storytelling  
Hutch POV

This was an unknown song to me. Pepper, the one to whom the vid is dedicated, brought it to me in the hopes of seeing a vid made out of it. After a few listens, images came to mind and I'm proud to say I think the vid is pretty darn good. It's a gorgeous, heartfelt song, full of yearning and comfort. It's not so much a S&H story as a story told using S&H images—the actors in the play, if you will. The end clip is that lovely walking down the hallway one, and I used an effect to white it out at the end so it looked as if Lazarus (Starsky) and his Moonlight Angel (Hutch) go into the Light. The song is now among my favorites today. Unfortunately, both YouTube and Imeem pulled it, so you can only download it from me.


End file.
